


Say No

by FireRyder



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireRyder/pseuds/FireRyder
Summary: Anything TK wants, Carlos gives him.He can never say no to him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Kudos: 107





	Say No

TK smirks as he sees his boyfriend stepping through the front door, still in his full uniform from getting off shirt half hour before, with the takeout bag in hand; the exact takeout that TK was talking about earlier that day that he had wanted to grab for lunch but couldn’t because of how far out of his way he’d have to go to get it. It’s his favourite but they don’t deliver and it’s more effort to get to than the local options that they usually order from.

During their earlier conversation, TK had joked about Carlos picking it up on the way home but he hadn’t actually meant it, knowing how tired his boyfriend was going to be once he finished his shift at the police station. 

As he watches Carlos dropping off the bag on the dining room table and making his way closer, he ducks his head with a smile, shaking his head fondly. He lifts his arm to wrap around his boyfriend’s shoulders as he joins TK on the couch after dropping his weapon belt and gun on the coffee table so he can get comfortable. kissing Carlos lovingly in greeting once the other man has settled, he smiles as his boyfriend hums contently against his lips before the pair part and rest the foreheads together.

“What’s got you so smiley?” The cop softly asks, his thumb tracing TK’s bottom lip.

“Oh, nothing.”

Carlos hums, unconvinced. “The truth this time, please.”

TK chuckles before giving in, his gaze darting to the food before zeroing back in on his boyfriend. “You really can’t say no to me, huh?”

The other man frowns in confusion for a moment before his expression clears, his cheeks taking on a faint dusting of red. “Pfft. I can totally say no to you, I just...” He waves off the smirk on TK's face, ignoring his own blush. “...don’t have to. What would I have to refuse?”

“I dunno...” TK laughs. He thinks for a moment, before saying the first things that come to mind. “What if I said I wanted a million dollars? Or, a yacht with my name on it?” He chuckles at the look on Carlos' face, deciding to add one last weird suggestion. “Oh, or a pet tiger.”

Carlos rolls his eyes at dramatic suggestions but shrugs with a smile in the end. “Then I’d give them to you – once I had enough saved up to get it.” He holds up his finger to motion for TK to wait. “Except for the last one.”  
TK pretends to pout. “Why can’t I have a tiger?”

“I already have you. We don’t need another tiger.” Carlos smirks, loving the reaction the nickname gets from TK every single time.

TK lifts his face to kiss Carlos on the forehead, nuzzling the man’s temple happily. “You’re so whipped.”

“Only for you. I love you, my little tiger.” Carlos murmurs, snuggling closer in any way he can.

“I love you too, Papi.” TK smiles, letting his boyfriend get in some cuddles before patting his arm gently to get his attention again. “Let’s get some food in you before you fall asleep on me – after all, you did go all that way to get it.”

Carlos groans in complaint, shuffling over enough to let TK up, before letting the other man pull him to his feet.

“Go change while I plate everything up.” TK encourages his boyfriend, nudging him towards the hallway. 

He hears Carlos sigh tiredly but the receding footsteps inform him that his boyfriend has gone to go change, like he told him to. TK smiles to himself as he hears the bedroom door shut behind his boyfriend, making quick work of their food as his mind wanders back over the conversation they just had and supplies him with another funny observation in relation to it.

Even tired, Carlos still didn’t say no to TK’s suggestion. He just did it, with minimal complaint. He really can’t say no to TK.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> All feedback is completely appreciated.


End file.
